1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of traffic safety. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for improving traffic safety when emergency vehicles are transiting streets and highways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency vehicles such as police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances must navigate public roads in emergency conditions. Sirens have been used for decades as a means to warn other drivers and pedestrians of the proximity of the emergency vehicle. However, as vehicle comfort and “ergonomics” becomes a higher priority in automobile manufacturing, sound resistant construction of newer cars can inhibit the siren sound from penetrating the cabins and coaches of many vehicles. Additionally, the use of radios, CD players, head sets, and other audio entertainment devices can serve to drown-out the sound of a siren of a nearby emergency vehicle.